


Nothing Else Matters

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvideo cut to the Metallica song of the same name, celebrating 40 years of Star Trek. Focus on the Kirk-Spock-McCoy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

[Download link](http://www.memory-prime.de/vids/nothing_else_matters_V2_169divx.zip) (61 MB, DivX, zipped)


End file.
